


Sea of the Stars

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Galra Keith, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: After getting into a fight with an officer, Keith finds himself locked in a cell with the Champion--and that the Champion is not what he expected at all. In fact, he's the first person that's been kind to him in forever. [Obligatory Dark Shiro/Galra Keith AU! Shiro/Keith obvi, content warnings for alluded to trauma and parental death mentions. PLEASE NOTE THE ADDITIONAL WARNINGS FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER]





	1. No need for crying / Let out your feelings

Title: Sea of the Stars  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Alluded to trauma, parental death mentions  
Notes: Obligatory Dark Shiro/Galra Keith AU. ;P I have a lot of other stuff going on, but this idea won't leave me alone, so here you are. Not sure if I'll expand on it anytime soon, but who knows? And yes, the title is from a LoGH song again, I'm sorry, I'm not good with titles. 

\--

“Enjoying your last night of freedom, grunt?”

Ensign Keith of the Galra Empire took a deep breath, just barely resisting the urge to punch Commander Yurak in the gut, officer or not. “I thought that the Captain was pleased that I rescued Thrux.”

“You retreated to save him.” Yurak smiled cruelly. “And those fifteen traitors escaped because you were too cowardly to do anything but run.”

“I’m sorry if I don’t think killing and old lady and her students falls into proper behavior for a Galra soldier—” Keith struggled as Yurak grabbed him by the hair. Keith was tough and quick, but Yurak was twice his size—and then he slammed Keith into a wall, and it was all Keith could do to stay awake.

“This is why we shouldn’t let commoners join the military.” Yurak loomed over him, yellow eyes cold. “None of you have any respect for the Empire. That ‘old lady’ is teaching her students that protecting ourselves is wrong, and that we should put down the weapons that built the Empire to what it is today. All traitors must be killed. That’s the law.”

He was so busy spouting propaganda, that Keith took his chance to finally punch Yurak in the gut. As he doubled over, Keith decided to reinforce his stance. “Then the law is wrong, ‘Commander.’”

Unfortunately, Keith was so busy getting his point in that he wasn’t able to stop Yurak from grabbing him, hoisting Keith over his shoulder. Keith squirmed, snarled, and tried to scratch/bite whatever he could reach—but then Yurak threw him into a cell.

Yurak ginned toothily before the door slid shut. “I think the Champion could use some company tonight, don’t you?”

Keith’s vision swirled, whole body going cold. He was sharing a cell with the Champion.

He was going to die.

Not daring to look behind him, Keith banged on the door, snarling again, because while he highly doubted Yurak would free him, maybe someone else would walk by, and… and… nothing.

He really was going to die.

“Some friend.” The Champion’s voice was low, and rough, but there was an undercurrent of warmth to it. If this wasn’t a prison cell, and Keith wasn’t trapped with a gladiator, he would have assumed that he was trying to make a small joke.

“He’s not my friend. He’s a monster that got a position he doesn’t deserve because his parents kissed Zarkon’s boots.” If Keith was going to die, at least he could get in one last verbal jab at Yurak. Even if that meant that the Champion was going to kill him even quicker, because he would realize that presenting Yurak Keith’s corpse would earn him favor.

But the Champion—whose face was hidden by the shadows—only made a small, thoughtful sound. “I wouldn’t expect that kind of sentiment from a Galra soldier.”

“Technically, I’m not a Galra soldier,” Keith admitted. What was the harm? He was going to die, might as well get some things off his chest. “I’m a servant, but since the officers don’t like getting their hands dirty, we get enough rank to do the fighting without trouble.”

“Sheesh.” It was an odd, alien sounding word—but the Champion was an alien, so that made sense. “That’s unfair. I heard a little of your conversation. You don’t deserve to be treated like this, for what it’s worth.”

… Was the Champion pitying him? That was the only explanation. And Keith wasn’t going to be pitied by his murderer. “You don’t know the first thing about me.”

But yet again, the Champion didn’t roar with anger and attack Keith. He didn’t even move. “Is it that hard to believe that someone would feel sympathy for you?”

… Sympathy. That was a little better than pity, but it still felt uncomfortable. Which underscored why this was wrong, Keith realized as his body went cold again. “My people imprisoned you.” He didn’t know why or how, but every gladiator was a prisoner of the Empire. “I don’t deserve your sympathy.” 

The Champion made that thoughtful sound again. “Well, since you’ll probably be here for awhile, have a seat.” After a moment, he patted the space next to him with his right hand—made of Galra metal, a new tool that Keith had heard from the officers who watched those blasted fights made him even more deadly. “I just got out of a match. Trust me, I’m too tired to try anything. Besides,” and it sounded like he fought to get the next few words out, “I’m sick of fighting.”

It wasn’t wise, but something in his tone—like he was trying not to cry—made Keith want to believe him. So he took a seat—not right next to the Champion, because he wasn’t that naïve, but close enough for a decent conversation. “I don’t understand. Why are you…” _Why are you being so nice to me._

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had a conversation with someone.” Now that he was closer, Keith could make out the Champion’s features—strong jaw, sad eyes, almost completely grey/white hair, and a scar on his nose. There was something faintly familiar in the grey hair—which was strange, because no Galran had hair that color. Hmm. “So, what’s your name?”

“Keith.”

“Keith?” The Champion blinked in surprise.

“Yes. My mother named me that.” But she had died before she could explain what it meant. “You got a problem with that?”

“No, I just…” The Champion shook his head. “It must be a coincidence.” 

“If you say so.” Keith leaned against the wall. “It’s my turn to ask a question, Champion.”

The Champion bristled. “I… why don’t you just call me Shiro, Keith.”

“Shiro.” It was a pretty name. And Keith could get why Shiro would want to pretend that the fights didn’t exist for as much as he could, for as long as he could. “Why didn’t you attack me at first? You had no clue that I wasn’t a threat, and…” Keith stopped when he saw the cut on Shiro’s leg. And the untouched food and water at the other end of the room.

Keith stood up, and took the tray of food.

Shiro frowned softly as Keith brought the tray to him. “I thought you were going to finish asking your question.”

“I was, but then I got my answer.” Keith motioned to Shiro’s leg. “That looks like it might be poisoned.”

“You might be right. Thank you, by the way.” He he took a spoonful of the goo, then a sip of water. “I haven’t been able to move properly, but I’m not going to ask for a Druid.”

Keith didn’t ask why. Again, he already had his answer, this time in the Champion’s metal arm.

“All right. But hold on.” He took the water bottle, and then ripped the hem of his uniform, so he’d have a makeshift rag. After soaking the rag, Keith cleaned the wound as carefully as he could. “I won’t be able to get it all, but I can probably clean out the worst.”

“Thank you, Keith.” Shiro’s eyes were so bright—like this was the first time ever anyone had been nice to him—that Keith had to look away. “I wish I could return the favor.”

“Well, you’re keeping me alive so I can be a pain in Yurak’s side, so I guess we’ll call it even.” Of course, he had no clue what was going to happen if/when they let him out. He highly doubted Yurak would let it go, but Captain Merla had personally thanked Keith for saving Thrux. His chances were not great, but he would take them.

But being with this Shiro wasn’t that bad, either.

It was then that the door slid open. Keith put himself in front of Shiro, ready to fight… but it wasn’t Yurak. It was Thrux.

“Keith.” Thrux usually gave him a sleepy smile, but right now his eyes was wide, and his mouth was set in a terrified frown. “I. How did you get here?”

“Yurak.” Keith stood up, dusting off his clothes.

Thrux huffed. “Of course it was. C’mon, we need to meet the Captain.”

“Sure. Of course.” He knelt down next to Shiro. “I’ll come back,” he promised. Because it was clear that Champion or not, Shiro needed someone. Someone who could watch over him, as much as you could on this blasted ship. 

Shiro almost smiled. “Thank you.”

Keith stood up, and made his way to Thrux. “Sh—the Champion was poisoned in his last match,” he informed Thrux. “But make sure a medic attends him, not a Druid.”

“Right.”

Keith hoped that would be enough for now.

He had no clue if he could help Shiro, but Shiro had spared his live, and offered him kindness in an Empire that mocked anything other than bloodshed. He needed to at least try.


	2. Wide through the space / Where time just endlessly spins

Title: Sea of the Stars (2/5)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Alluded to trauma, parental death mentions  
Notes: I finally, finally had the energy to update one of my WiP. ;; Again, I can't really promise a set schedule (but since I have an outline for this, I'll try for once a week), but I will attempt to finish at least one before S2 premieres.

\--

“It seems that you’ve had an interesting night, Ensign Keith.”

“Yes,” Keith replied automatically. He was lucky to have Merla as his captain. Unlike most officers, she was fair to commoners—but it was clear today that she was displeased. Usually she sat down with her crew—commoner and officer alike—when she was meeting with them. Today, she was behind her desk, giving her that extra bit of authority to remind Keith that he was in trouble. 

Merla glanced at a padd—presumably Yurak’s report—and then at Keith, her face somewhere between frustrated and disappointed. “You openly defied Commander Yurak.”

“Only because he defied your orders, captain.”

Merla frowned. “How so?”

“He told me that the decision to allow Professor Jeynvey to escape with her students was wrong. He then attacked me, and,” he paused for a moment, realizing that he might be dragging Shiro into this mess, and that was the last thing he needed. “And he threw me into a cell.” That was true. He just didn’t mention who his cellmate was that night.

Merla’s frown deepened. “Your story matches what Thrux told me. And it’s hardly the first time Yurak has critiqued my command decisions.” Then she stood up, making her way to Keith, placing one hand on his shoulder. “You have to stop this.”

“But, Captain—”

“I understand. You want to defend the weak, which is admirable. That’s what the Galra Empire was before, well,” and she chuckled. “If I say anything further, I might get court martialed. However, you can’t help people if you’re being arrested for rising to a corrupt officer’s bait.” She smiled down at him. “And then it’d be really hard to make you my new ship’s pilot.”

Keith felt dizzy for a moment. This… this was not what he thought he’d be hearing. “That’s not possible. I’m a commoner; I’ve already gone as far as I can career wise in the Empire.”

“Usually, yes. But between your exemplary service and a few legal loopholes, I can make an exception. But it will take time—time that you cannot waste picking fights with officers who’ll eventually be discharged on their own horrible behavior.”

“Yes, captain.” He couldn’t believe it. He was going to steer the ship for one of the best captains in the Empire. This was every dream he’d had as a kid—and he’d have his own room, enough credits for food, and enough power to try to reverse some of the corruption in the Empire, even if it was just in Merla’s fleet. “Vrepit sa—”

“Don’t vrepit sa me just yet, Ensign,” Merla replied. “I also need my future pilot to stay away from the Champion.”

… Keith was going to kill Thrux. “That traitor tattled on me.”

“That ‘traitor’ was worried because you were locked in a room with the Empire’s only undefeated gladiator,” Merla said a sigh. “Keith, please tell me if the Champion hurt you in any way.”

“No,” Keith answered with enough force that it started them both. “Um. Sorry, Captain.” It was time to start over. “He did not harm me. It might have been because he was wounded, and there was no way he could successfully take me as a hostage, but… he was very kind. Kinder than most of the officers I’ve met.” Which probably wasn’t the best thing to say to his captain, but it couldn’t be taken back now.

Merla nodded, eyes thoughtful. “I see. Just keep in mind that he’s still a gladiator. A criminal.”

“Yes, captain. But, captain.” She was going to be so mad at him. “I also promised the Champion that I’d visit him again. Only to check on his wounds, of course.”

Merla groaned, head in her hand. “Of course you did. Keith, you can’t defend every hapless being you meet in your life.”

“I can try, captain.”

“I’m serious.” Merla cast a longing glance at her desk, but didn’t leave her spot. “I don’t like the fights, either. But Zarkon does. That’s just how it is.”

Merla gazed down at him, yellow eyes not unsympathetic, but resolute. “You gave him your word, so go see him. But make sure that this is the last time you two meet ever again.”

\--

Keith had no idea what he was going to tell Shiro.

What he wanted to tell him was that he would disobey the order, and keep visiting him. But his captain was not the type of person to overlook someone directly disobeying her orders—the only reason Yurak was still around was because his awful dad Lotor was part of Zarkon’s court. Keith didn’t have such connections.

_He’s still a gladiator. A criminal._

_That’s just how it is._

Keith tore off his armor, leaving it on the floor, opting for his few civilian articles of clothing. He never watched the fights themselves—they were disgusting—but he knew how the Empire justified it. Every gladiator was a criminal. They were either traitors to the Empire, or would be invaders. Shiro was an alien, so he would be the latter. The Galra Empire, however, was merciful. If these gladiators could prove themselves in combat for a year, they would be granted Galra citizenship and even be permitted to serve Zarkon in some way. 

Keith tugged on his best shirt—dark grey, long sleeves, and the only shirt with no holes in it. It was all bull, of course. Propaganda created by the nobles to assure the Galra Empire that watching beings fight to the death wasn’t actually horrifying, but part of the glory of combat and social advancement. If they were so busy indulging they basest impulses, after all, they wouldn’t notice how Zarkon and the court curtailed their own freedoms.

_That’s just how it is._

Keith tugged on his black pants, then his boots. Maybe that was how it was. But he didn’t have to like it. And Shiro… he didn’t seem like a criminal. If he was, he would have taken advantage of the situation—manipulate a clearly terrified soldier into some scheme for his freedom, or at least more power. Shiro had just wanted someone to talk to.

Shiro was peaceful.

Keith frowned at his reflection. He was tinier than most Galra—even Merla, who was the shortest Galra he’d met, towered over him, and his hair was thicker and darker than other Galrans. His mother had told him that was because he was only half Galra, but she had never specified who his father was. All he knew that he was tiny (like Shiro, nevermind Shiro was a little taller than him). And that his ears were smaller and rounder in shape, similar to Shiro’s. 

Hmm…

Nah.

Right now, Keith had bigger things to worry about.

\--

One would think that the part of the ship that housed violent criminals/gladiators would be noisy. Chaotic. But no, it was always deathly silent. That was why the raised voices caught Keith’s attention.

“I won’t fight him.” That was Shiro.

“You have no choice.” Keith didn’t recognize that voice, but it was cold and cruel—a ‘referee’ for the fights, most likely. “He’s a monster, like you.”

“He’s a grandfather; he’s too old for this—” Shiro’s words died in a cry of pain.

Keith made a dash in the direction of the voices. He was greeted by the sight of the referee kicking Shiro in the gut.

“That’s **enough** ,” Keith snarled, grabbing the referee. He was bigger than Keith, of course, but Keith had surprise and righteous fury on his side.

The referee struggled in Keith’s grip. “What are you doing?! He’s a criminal, he’s deserves to be treated as such—”

“Captain Merla had placed him under my protection until stated otherwise,” Keith bluffed. “Do you really want to upset your superior?”

The referee slinked away, eyes downcast. “I didn’t know.”

“Now you do.” Keith helped Shiro up, noting the bruises and blood stains. He needed to do something about that.

Shiro was silent as Keith escorted them from the cells. That was good—Keith didn’t want to explain things right now.

\--

“Will you get in trouble?”

It was the first thing Shiro had said since Keith had escorted him to an empty room, eased him onto the couch, and then started to disrupt the room’s listening devices—something that everyone did, but it was usually just so they could vent about the Empire or have some privacy for a romantic encounter. Keith felt his face heat up at that idea, but kept working.

“No,” Keith assured him. “I used a little hyperbole, but the Captain is aware that I’m seeing you today.” He reached into the side table drawer, and sure enough, the standard med kit required for all rooms was there. “I’m going to treat your wounds now. Let me know if you can’t stand me touching you, or need anything.”

Shiro did his best to smile. “Thank you. I do have one request.”

“What’s that?”

“Could we.” Shiro ducked his head. “Could we do this by the window? I’m sorry, it’s just been so long since I’ve even had a window that I—”

Without another word, Keith gathered Shiro and helped him to a chair. He then moved the couch to where they could see the stars with no difficulty. He then took Shiro to the couch again.

Keith worked in silence, which was probably for the best. He could mask his horror over the cuts and scars (who did this to anyone?!) while Shiro could gaze up at the stars, enraptured. Keith had never really cared for stars himself. They were a way to navigate, and that was it. But for Shiro… it was clear that it was a far more personal connection.

“So, you like the stars?” It was an awkward statement, even by Keith’s standards, but he didn’t know what else to say.

“Yes,” Shiro whispered, gaze still fixed on the window. “I wanted to see as many as I could before I died. That’s why I became an astronaut.”

Keith frowned as he arranged the last bandage. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do. “What’s an astronaut?”

Shiro smiled for real this. “I guess it would be an archaic term for a civilization that can easily travel space, hunh?” After Keith sat next to him, Shiro continued. “I would explore space for my planet. We have a few ships, but it could only hold a handful of people. Not like this.” Shiro motioned around the room. “This ship can hold, from what I can, a small Earth city.”

“We have 100,000 officers, 250,000 commoner soldiers, 10,000 civilians, and roughly 5,000 prisoners. Is that like a small Earth city?”

“More or less.” Shiro blinked at him. “Are you always good at retaining information like that?”

“I have to be; I don’t have titles or many friends to help advance my career.” Keith’s hand hovered over a particularly vicious scar on Shiro’s hand. “Which is why I protect the ones I have. I won’t let this happen to you again, Shiro.”

Shiro laughed hollowly. “I’m a gladiator. You’re a soldier. Neither of us have much choice. But,” and Keith was startled (not in a bad way) when Shiro leaned against him. “I appreciate the sentiment. Let’s talk about you now. Did you get in trouble over the last time we met?”

Shiro was clearly trying to change the subject, but even Keith could tell when someone needed a distraction, so he played along. “Yes and no. The captain scolded me for getting in a fight, but seeing how she also offered to make me her new pilot, I don’t think she’s too mad at me.”

“What happens once you become her pilot?”

“I become a Lieutenant. I get bigger quarters, and more money.” 

“That’s wonderful.” And Shiro, blast him, was smiling for real again, so warm and gentle that it made Keith’s eyes sting. “I’m so proud of you.”

Keith stood up so suddenly that Shiro found himself lying awkwardly on the couch. “You shouldn’t be.”

“Why not?”

“Because—” How could Shiro be this dense?! “I’m a Galran soldier! I’m part of the Empire that kidnapped you! All we’ve done is hurt you. And I—I was told that I have to…” He couldn’t say it. All he could do was stare at his boots and hate himself.

Shiro stared at him.

And then—slowly, painfully, he stood up, and made his way to Keith. “Is it okay if I hold you, Keith?”

Keith tried to scoff, but came out more as a sniffle. Why was he so weak around this Shiro? “Do whatever you want.”

Shiro was a gladiator. He was the Champion, feared by all. But he held Keith with a gentleness that made Keith want to hold him back. “Remember when you were so amazed that I didn’t kill you when we met?”

Keith huffed. “Yes.”

“Well, it wasn’t just because I was poisoned and couldn’t move. You were clearly a victim as well, and then you were nothing but kind to me.” He held Keith a little tighter. “You’re not the beings that kidnapped me, or make me fight. You’re my friend.” 

And in that moment, Keith made his decision. “Shiro, I can’t visit you like this anymore.”

Shiro froze. “Oh.”

“I can’t visit you like this anymore because next time we meet, I’m getting you out of here.”

“… Oh.”

“Yeah,” Keith admitted. “But don’t worry. I’ve served on this ship for three years. I know things.”

“Thank you,” Shiro managed, trying to keep collected, but Keith could see the worry/fear/almost hope in his face. “But what about you?”

Keith smiled up at Shiro. “Trust me.”

Shiro shuddered, but didn’t let go. “It’s not like I have much else to lose.”

That was true. A disobedient gladiator like Shiro was essentially marked for death. Any possible escape had to be taken. And Keith… he felt guilty about going behind Merla’s back, but she would understand. Not that she would ever find out, of course.

This escape mission would succeed, no matter what. 

\--

Final notes: Keith started out as 100% a servant at age 16--through luck/being dang good at fighting, he worked his way up (he's 19 at this point). There is a not so subtle reference to Captain Kathryn Janeway here, because it's me writing this, and I am a nerd.

I'm trying something a little artsier here: I'm using lyrics from "Sea of the Stars" (which is the title of this fic) for chapter titles. :X


	3. Twinkling tears of night / Darkness into light

Title: Sea of the Stars (3/5)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Alluded to trauma, parental death mentions. Mentioned panic attacks  
Notes: Oh hey, check it out, I'm writing from POVs that aren't Keith, what on Arus is going on.

\--

When Rolo had escaped prison thanks to Nyma, he’d sworn that he would never return. But somewhere between wanting to help at least one other being captured by the Galra, the debt he owed Keith, and a lapse of common sense, he now found himself dressed like a Galra guard, marching to the Champion’s cell.

“Hey there! I mean, I greet you, Officer Zarras.” Rolo had not missed Galra military formality. “I’m here to escort the Champion to a med bay for a screening.”

Zarras had a sour look to her features, which only amplified her frown when she said, “The Champion isn’t scheduled for a screening at this hour.”

“It’s a follow up from his last fight. He got poisoned, and the Druids want to make sure he’s in fighting condition for the next bout.” Rolo **really** hoped that Keith’s info was accurate. He was a decent liar—you had to be if you wanted to outwit the Galra Empire—but he wasn’t too great at thinking on his feet. “I have a signed form for his temporary removal to a small shuttle and medical ship right here.”

Zarras grabbed the padd from Rolo, eyeing it carefully. Rolo focused on keeping his breaths even. He was not going to be recaptured because he got nervous. 

She was still frowning, but moved to the control panel. “All right. But be careful, he’s been… unpredictable since he refused to fight.”

 _Well, yeah, because you jerks pushed him to his breaking point, over and over._ “Thanks for the warning.” Rolo wasn’t too concerned as he entered the cell alone—or even when he saw that the cell was empty. Keith had told him that the Champion was actually about as friendly as you could be when you were a Gladiator for the Galra, and that he’s probably be sitting quietly in a corner. And so far, Keith had been right, so—

Rolo bit back a scream as he was slammed into a wall.

“I don’t know who you are, but I heard what you have planned for me.” The Champion’s voice was as cold as his eyes. He pinned Rolo to the wall with his left hand, while his right—the Galra hand—glowed with otherworldly power. “And I refuse.”

He knew it was a long shot, but Rolo still tried to squirm free. “I know, but you gotta listen—”

“Actually, I don’t.” Shiro’s right hand was very close to Rolo’s face now, enough that he could hear the hum of machinery and magic together. 

“Hey, what’s going on in there?” Zarras’s voiced was only slightly muffled by the cell door.

“Nothing!” Rolo shouted before the Champion could mess things up further. Then, he hissed at the alien who’d captured him, “I wish Keith had told me about your temper, **Shiro**.”

Next thing Rolo knew, he was on the ground—the Champion’s hand moved so fast, it was like he’d been burned—nevermind Galra metal didn’t burn or melt. “How do you know…”

“He was assigned to a planet I was hiding on, and he looked the other way instead of turning me in. Just in case you’re wondering how much I owe him,” Rolo said with what he hoped was a disarming grin. “So I’m here to help you two break out.”

The Champion gave him a long, thoughtful look. “I don’t trust you, but I do trust Keith’s judgement.” He shrugged glumly. “And it’s not like I have much of a choice, do I?”

“Well, where we’re going, you get to make your own decisions again,” Rolo promised him. “Just put on these fake cuffs and follow my lead.”

\--

They made their way past Zarras with no incident.

They boarded the shuttle with no incident as well. Rolo breathed in relief when he noticed that Keith had done his part of the deal. And thanks to some quick work on Nyma’s part, his ship looked just like a Galra shuttle. He knew from experience that people who worked in shuttle bays, even on the more competent Galra ships were bored young nobles earning their military expertise in one of the few jobs that didn’t require fighting. Said nobles showed their gratitude to the Gala Empire’s mercy by napping, chatting, and bullying the commoners on other decks. No one would notice if they seemed off, of if they boarded the wrong one… or if one was missing.

“All right, I’ve gone along with you so far.” The Champion’s tone was patient, but there was a hint of frustration in there. “Now I want to see Keith.”

“No problem.” Rolo knocked on the engineering door. “Keith? Your buddy’s gonna beat me up if you don’t greet him.”

Keith moved so fast, then Rolo didn’t really see it. There was a blur of purple fur/dark hair, and then Keith was fretting over the Champion. “I’m sorry it took me so long—are you hurt—”

“It’s fine, and no. Not really.” The Champion twitched, and at first Rolo thought maybe he was nervous, but nervous people didn’t smile like that. Or look like they wanted to hug the being in front of them…

Oh. Well, that explained why the Champion trusted Keith so much.

“Keith.” He’d fought the impulse to hug, but the Champion could not stop himself from running a hand through Keith’s hair. “Isn’t your captain going to wonder where you are?”

Keith shook his head. “Look out there.” He motioned to a smaller fighter ship, and another shuttle. “That’s my ship, escorting ‘your’ shuttle. I have it on autopilot, and a program that mimics my life signs. I rigged up the same for the shuttle. And now,” Keith pressed a button and both ships exploded, “Not only have I faked all three of our deaths, we have a distraction so we can escape.”

The Champion kept his eyes fixed on the scene unfolding. The ships was so far gone no one would care if they couldn’t find DNA, and there were so many fighter ships and shuttles going to investigate, no one would notice if they quietly left. “The Galra Empire made a huge mistake when they didn’t realize your potential, Keith.”

Keith cleared histhroat. “Yeah, well.” Rolo smirked—Keith never could take a compliment well. “We’re not out yet. I need to get us to safe distance before I can open a wormhole.”

“Yeah, let’s get on that.” The sooner Rolo was back on Pollux with Nyma, the better. “By the way, where are you two gonna go?”

Keith gazed at Shiro with so much longing that Rolo felt like he was intruding. “If Shiro’s willing, we’re going home.”

\--

Shiro had been so sure of so many things.

He’d been sure that he would be selected for the Kerberos mission, and that he’d see thing no other Human had before. Then he was sure that he was going to die in a Galra cell, if he wasn’t murdered in one of the fights.

But now? He was living on a tiny planet with green grass and a blue sky, and kept house with someone who had only a few weeks ago was looking forward to a bright future in the Empire that had kidnapped Shiro.

Keith had assured him that no one would find them. _Shiro, my mom lived on the fringes of the Galra Empire. And this planet is so small, the only beings who would be interested would be agricultural scientists—like my mom._ That was all Keith would say about his mother, or his family. Shiro didn’t press—he knew that sometimes memories were too painful to discuss. Or remember. 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to sooth Keith’s pain, though.

So he kept himself busy to avoid that particular thought among others. The nights were too short to do any serious stargazing, but between Keith’s help and Keith’s old telescope, he was learning his way around the stars. This would be important when he returned to Earth—unfortunately, that wouldn’t be as soon as Shiro wanted, but he was going to find some way to contact his planet and warn them about the Galra.

But for right now? He was grateful where he was.

More specifically, he was grateful for Keith. He’d given up everything for Shiro. He’d given him a warm bed and regular meals—all kindnesses that he knew through hard experience were rare in the Galra Empire. And he was quiet and a little gruff, but he showed how he cared through his deeds. He was also so smart it was scary—Shiro could very well imagine Keith beating all of his records back at the Garrison.

… Maybe one day, if Keith was willing, he could take him to Earth. They’d have to keep their visit to uninhabited areas what with Keith being an alien and all, but there were some deserts near the Garrison campus that Shiro knew they wouldn’t be bothered. They could just hop on his old hoverscooter and drive around.

“Okay, that’s enough daydreaming for now,” he whispered to himself. He was going to help Keith repair some old equipment, so he needed to get some rest. 

Things weren’t also so peaceful, of course. There were moment where Shiro would just freeze up, or not stop thinking about how easy it would be for the Galra to find him again. But then Keith would appear, and talk him down. It didn’t make the problem go away, but it help. Thanks to Keith, he could manage

There were also the nightmares, but so far Keith didn’t know about those—and hopefully, he never would. He was already doing so much Shiro, he didn’t need to literally lose sleep over him as well.

\--

_**bloodsteelbloodnononiwon’tZarkonblodmoreblooddon’tnoplease--** _

_Shiro…_

_**nononodon’ttouchmewhatdidyoudotomeZarkonZarkonvoltronZarkon--** _

“Shiro!” Keith’s yellow eyes were wide, holding Shiro by his shoulders. “You’re safe, I’m promise, just—just back to me, okay?!”

Shiro latched onto Keith for dear life. “I’m sorry—”

“It’s fine.” Keith’s hand was warm as he rubbed Shiro’s back.

“I-if I could just remember, I think I could work through it—that I could—”

“You don’t have to do anything for me, Shiro.” Keith held him closer. “Let’s just focus on you right now.”

Shiro managed an almost laugh. “Who told you a sappy line like that?”

“No one too important. Only the sappiest being in the universe,” Keith deadpanned.

Shiro laughed for real—it was shaky, but real. Then he took a moment to breathe deeply and appreciate Keith’s warm weight against him. “I am sorry, though. You gave up everything for me. Your career, your future…”

“Shiro, are you kidding me?”

“But didn’t you say that you captain was going to make you her pilot?”

“Yeah. But I still would have been at the mercy of jerk noble officers, and convincing that there was nothing I could do while I watched decent beings like you suffer.” He looked away, wiping at his eyes. “And maybe I can’t stop the Empire on my own—but if I can help you in anyway—”

Now Keith was the one holding onto Shiro for dear life. “If anything, Shiro, you saved me.”

Shiro stroked Keith’s hair, metal fingertips brushing against unusually round ears. “Maybe we can agree that we both saved each other, and leave it at that?”

Keith made an amused sound. “Maybe.”

Shiro still needed to warn the Earth. He still needed to find a way to help keep Keith save from the Galra Empire’s wrath as well. But right now, together in his room? Things were all right.

 

\--

Final Notes: I will try to have the next chapter up sooner. ;;


	4. Sailing so Free / Sailing in Peace

Title: Sea of the Stars (4/5)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Alluded to trauma, parental death mentions. Panic attacks  
Notes: Here I am, trying very hard to finish up a WIP I’ve left standing before S4 happens. ;;

\--

Even when Shiro had been first captured by the Galra, he had yearned to return home, but wasn’t foolish enough to dream of it. He was further away from Earth than nearly any other Human being. He was a prisoner forced to fight for survival. Everything was hard, and tough, and drained any hope from him.

But now he was living with a friend on a planet so small that they were the only two sentient beings on it. He was still far away from Earth, but he had time and tools to study the constellations, and with Keith’s help, had a working idea of his distance from Earth—and how long it would take for a Galra speeder to make it to Earth. Keith had even brought up blueprints. _Shiro, let me do some good for the people the Galra have hurt, for once._

Keith. That’s what it kept coming back to.

He needed to go home. The Garrison needed to know about the Galra Empire. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his parents and brother and teachers. He wanted to gorge himself on burgers and mac and cheese and other obscenely unhealthy foods. 

But… he also wanted to introduce Keith, the daring young man who saved his life, to his parents. He wanted to treat Keith to his favorite yakisoba stand back home. He wanted to show Keith around the Garrison; see how he did in the simulators. Part of him wanted Keith to enroll at the Garrison—while Shiro’s experiences there had been wonderful, they’d also been lonely. He’d been busy, and people… well, when you were big and tall and a fighter pilot on top of everything else, people were intimidated by you. Even Matt was, and he was probably the closest thing he’d had to a friend.

If Keith had been there at the Garrison, Shiro wouldn’t have been lonely. They would have become best friends. He just knew it. 

But.

Keith was an alien. A purple, furry alien with yellow eyes. He looked like Nightcrawler dipped in grape juice, and there was no way they could have casual adventures on Earth as a result. Besides, Keith had shown no interest in Earth beyond helping Shiro. It was… selfish to want more. 

Still, he couldn’t help but worry what would happen to Keith when he left. He was tough, but he had also betrayed the Galra Empire. If they ever found him again, he was dead.

So, Shiro’s options were the following: leave Keith unprotected, or somehow convince him to give up everything he knew to live on a planet where he would be the only Galra there.

He was going to have to make a choice. He just didn’t know what it would be, aside from the fact that he would protect Keith.

\--

“Shiro, are you okay?”

Shiro was too busy peering through his tele-binoculars to look at Keith. “What wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re shivering.”

Shiro let out a soft bark of laughter. “That’s because it’s a cold night, Keith.” He was dressed as warmly as he could—an old shirt and pants, apparently hand me downs from Keith’s mother (who, unlike her son, had been average size for a Galra—which meant Shiro had to roll up the sleeves and cuffs, but Keith’s clothes were way too small, so). They were clean and well-made, but the material was thin.

Keith poked him. “That’s what you Humans get for not evolving with fur.”

“Be sure to put that on my gravestone.” Shiro put down the star charting tool, and took Keith in. He didn’t smile often, which only made these moments more valuable. “Maybe it’ll scare my species into dressing warmly, to avoid being made fun of while they freeze.”

“Seriously, Shiro. If you want, you can go inside and I’ll finish.”

“It’s fine.” They were almost done, anyways. “I’ll just burrow under the blankets as soon as we wrap this up.”

Keith frowned thoughtfully. “Actually, I might have something. Wait here.” Shiro did just that as Keith disappeared into their home. He came back a few minutes later with a dark grey bundle in his hands. “Hold still, I want to make sure this fits you.” Keith helped Shiro put on a jacket. “Mom said it belonged to Dad. She used to say he got cold at night, too.”

“You don’t say…” Shiro’s voice died as he stared at the patch emblazoned over the jacket’s front.

_Galaxy Garrison. Akira Kogane._

He read it again, and again, to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. But no, it was real. And the shade of grey was one hundred percent Garrison. Heck, he remembered having this same jacket on the ship, and—

“Shiro.” Keith’s hands were warm, and gripping his biceps. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Shiro breathed. Suddenly, Keith’s face and worried frown reminded him of the holo-vid of Akira Kogane, tragic hero lost in space, when he was eighteen and finished with his first year of finals, waiting for the grades. “Keith…when did your father get this jacket?”

Keith shrugged. “He always had it. That’s what Mom said.” Keith gave him a guarded look. “Why does it matter?”

“Because,” and there was no way to ease into this elegantly, “I think that your father was human.”

Keith laughed, but there wasn’t any warmth behind it. “Shiro, that’s ridiculous. I don’t look human at all.”

“You’re smaller than most Galra, and your ears look Human.”

“Well, yes, but so are a lot of other half-Galra.” Keith folded his arms across his chest and refused to look at Shiro. “How could my mother romance a Human if you’ve never even heard to the Galra Empire until they captured you.”

“Well, your—Akira Kogane was lost in space about twenty years ago.” Very close to Keith’s nineteen years. “He was piloting a ship that was supposed to something similar to what your wormholes do, but there was an accident. Maybe he landed here, and met your mother.” Shiro shrugged helplessly. “I know it seems impossible Keith, but this is a jacket you can only get from Galaxy Garrison.”

Keith gazed at him, yellow eyes piecing Shiro’s soul as always… and then grabbed his hand roughly. “Come with me.” Shiro obeyed as Keith led him to a room he’d only visited a few times, since it was Keith’s mother’s room, and they both avoided. Shiro because he didn’t want to upset Keith, and Keith… Keith would stand by the door, if he was lonely or tired. Right now, however, he bolted inside, threw Shiro on the bed (which was… interesting), and took out a locked box. “Here. I can’t undo the lock, but your hand can melt it off.” 

“R-right.” He didn’t like using the Galra hand for the obvious reasons, but he had no qualms with placing the lock between his forefinger and thumb, causing it to almost instantly melt. 

Keith immediately tore open the box… and then sank to ground, knees giving out under him.

Shiro didn’t lean over, but he could see a small photo of Akira Kogane—scarred, but alive—smiling next to a Galra woman with Keith’s smile. 

“I can’t believe it.” Keith’s voice was very soft. “All these deca-phoebes of not knowing where I came from, and… and…”

“And it turns out you’re Human.” Now Shiro reached out, taking Keith’s hand in his. “Like me.” And now, Keith needed to come to Earth, as well. 

“Keith, let’s go home together.”

Keith frowned. “We are home.”

“No, I mean Earth. Where I’m from. Where your father’s from.”

Keith looked away. “I wouldn’t be welcome there.”

“They’ll have to deal with it. You’re part Human; you’re an Earth citizen according to the Global Constitution.” He was going to have to give Keith a crash course in Planetary Politics, but that was fine. He would do what it took to keep Keith safe. “Keith, it’s your choice. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

Keith shook his head. “You just, well. Want to look out for your fellow Humans.” He did his best to smile. 

Shiro nodded. “I have to return, and warn my people. Between you and me, I think we can convince them of the theat.”

Keith sighed, but nodded as well. “If your ship was so easily overtaken by the Galra, then yes, I should go with you and help them prepare.” He looked up at Shiro, eyes guarded. “Will they trust me, though?”

“Galaxy Garrison is the most transparent organization in the Solar System. I’d trust them with my life.”

“… Okay, then. I’ll go and help you help your planet.”

Shiro hugged Keith quickly, and to his delight, Keith hugged him back. “Will you stay?”

“Let me… Let me think about that.”

“Of course. And we have plenty of time for that decision. We still have to get the ship ready, after all.” 

\--

For the next two months, their lives revolved around plotting a course, and fixing up Keith’s speeder. This involved late nights, arguments over just how much strain the ship could take (and at least one where Shiro had to talk Keith down from the roof, where he’d gone to brood one time), and more than a few trips for Keith to space mechanics who wouldn’t ask questions. Those were the worst times: Shiro would wait, sometimes for days, literally all alone in the world, for his protector to come back and keep him safe from the Galra again.

He wasn’t as scared of being caught again as he used to be, but old fears didn’t fade easily. 

But there were bright moments as well. Keith was in his element, trying to figure out how to fly as fast as he could. Sometimes he’d make something he called space goo—the texture was odd, but it tasted wonderful. And sometimes, when they were too tired to go to their bedrooms, Keith would snuggle yp next to him, and was so vulnerable, that Shiro almost couldn’t bear it.

He was so glad Keith was coming with him. Even if it was only for a while.

Things were going to get better.

\--

Shiro didn’t remember much of that night. Just Keith waking him up roughly, and dragging him out of bed.

He was leading Shiro to the ship, saying about Yurak. How they’d found him.

How they’d found Shiro.

Even with the robots firing at them, he froze up, because he couldn’t go back, he couldn’t **go back** , but then Keith was tossing him into the ship… but Keith was still outside as the door slammed shut.

And the ship was on autopilot, and only Keith’s password would override it.

\-- 

“Shiro. Are you there?”

He woke up slowly, because… because Iverson, the man he’d trusted, had drugged him. “I…” There was supposed to be someone else here, someone important, but they were gone. The only person here was someone who looked a lot like Matt…

“Katie?” His voice sounded raw. Her hair was shorter than before. “Katie, what’re you doing here?”

“Katie?!” A tall boy screamed. His friend in a yellow shirt looked equally surprised.

Katie frowned. “Well, so much for subterfuge.” She sighed as she began to clean her glasses. “Lance, Hunk, I’m a girl, my real name is Katie Holt, and I’m Commander Holt’s daughter. I snuck into the Garrison under a fake name because no one’s gonna stop me from finding my family. Does that explain everything?”

“No, but this whole day’s been weird. I don’t even know whose shack we stole.” The tall boy’s friend smiled at Shiro nervously. “I’m Hunk, and this is Lance. We rescued you, but now we’re not really what to do next.”

Shiro forced himself to move, to look out the window. They… the Galra were coming, and there was something here he needed to find, and protect.

And then maybe he’d remember who he was supposed to protect as well.

\--

“We gotta stop meeting like this, Keith.” Yurak leered over him in the prison cell—and then cried out as Keith spat at him.

Yurak recovered as he kicked Keith—who was bound and had no way to escape—in the gut, hard. “You’ll pay for that.”

“How,” Keith wheezed, grinning wildly through his pain. “I have no career, no home, no friends left. No weak points at all. There is nothing you can do to me except kill me.”

“You are weak. Anyone who is not pure Galra is.” Yurak smiled again, and there was something in it that would haunt Keith for the rest of his life. “And I’m going to show you just how weak you are.”

\--

Final Notes: School is killing, but: I have the final part mapped out in my head, and I am hoping to write it/get up by Friday. We’ll see. ;;


	5. Lay your heart down onto the sea of the stars

Title: Sea of the Stars (5/5)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Alluded to trauma, parental death mentions. Panic attacks. Creepy Science Experiments, past and present. I would not say that what Keith experiences later in this chapter is suicide ideation, but he is okay with possibly being murdered in a scene, so please be aware of that. If you want to skip that scene it starts with the words “You served the Galra Empire willingly,” and ends with “Shiro…”  
Notes: Here’s where we kind of smush in the first episode. ;P

\--

When the Druids were done with Keith, Yurak had wall-sized, unbreakable mirrors installed in the cell. Just in case the reason behind his decision wasn’t clear enough, he explained as he loomed over Keith’s shivering form. _You were too young to remember. Not to mention grieving for your mother. Sometimes, they’ll mess with the DNA of half-Galra. Make them look like they belong with the pure-blooded. Makes them easier to adopt, and get rid of._ He sneered. _Of course, it clearly didn’t work for you. And now you look like that weak Human you were obsessed with._

Keith glanced at his reflection. His fur had shed, revealing Human skin. His once yellow eyes were now somewhere between blue and purple. If this was supposed to upset him, then Yurak was once again wrong. He saw his father along with his mother now when he looked in the mirror. Besides, he’d known that that they’d experiment and torture him to death (not necessarily in that order) after he betrayed the Empire. He expected something like this from the very beginning. He’d saved Shiro. That was all that really mattered. 

He did miss the fur, though. Especially in an unheated cell, with nothing but his prison uniform to keep him warm. 

Shiro was safe. Nothing else mattered.

Keith closed his eyes, hugged himself in a final effort to ignore the chill, preparing to sleep until Yurak returned to torture him again.

… Or, he would have, if the door hadn’t swished open. He braced himself for Yurak, but instead a girl in green and white armor greeted him.

A Human girl in green and white armor.

She held one finger to her mouth before entering the cell. “I’m Pidge, a Paladin of Voltron, and I’m here to help you escape.” She helped him to his feet. “You’re—you’re Human.”

Keith grimaced. “Just half.” When she gave him a questioning look, he explained, “My father was Human, my mother was Galra. It’s a long story.”

Pidge nodded as she helped him out of the cell. “Have you seen a Sam or Matt Holt? They’re prisoners of the Galra, too.”

Judging from how soft her tone was, they were clearly important to her. Maybe even her own family. So his gut churned when he replied with “No, I’m sorry.” When her face fell, he added, “But I can help you look, once we’re out of here.” It was dangerous, but Keith had escaped once. And even he’d heard about the legend of Voltron. Together, they could escape. Then they’d find this Sam and Matt Holt. Then, once his debt was repaid and he knew it’d be safe, he could…

“Hey, Shiro.” Pidge turned her attention to a figure in armor similar to hers, but black instead of green. “I didn’t find my Dad or Matt, but I found a Human.”

It was a good thing that Pidge was propping him up, because Keith’s knees would have given out under him. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be safe on Earth—Keith had sacrificed everything for that to happen. He certainly wasn’t supposed to be fighting again. Keith had failed to protect him.

But he was still so glad to see him.

“Shiro,” Keith breathed, summoning the strength to walk to Shiro, who… looked surprised to see another Human, but nothing beyond that. Shiro was mumbling something about how he thought he and the Holts were the only Humans imprisoned by then Empire, and… right. Of course. Keith looked more Human than Galra now, of course Shiro wouldn’t recognize him.

“Shiro,” Keith managed. His voice was rough, but familiar. “It’s me. Keith.”

Shiro cried out in pain, metal hand going to his temple, and quiznak, Keith had done something wrong… but then he was on a receiving hug so powerful, it knocked the breath out of him. “Keith, it’s you!”

“Y-yeah.” Keith hugged him back. “Shiro, are you okay?”

“I’ll live. And I’ll explain everything once we’re out of here.” Shiro gazed at him levelly, and Keith was struck by how regal he looked like this. Like the legendary soldiers of generations past. “Keith, if you’re up to it, we need your help.”

Keith nodded. “Always.”

“Good. First, have you heard of a Red Lion?”

“Here’s a visual reference,” Pidge added, bringing up a hologram of, well, a red lion.

“It’s part of Voltron, right? The educators at the orphanage would tell us the story.”

“Good.” Shiro patted Keith’s shoulder. “I need you to find it, while Pidge and I keep looking for her folks.”

“By myself?! Shiro, we just found each other!”

“I know.” Shiro hugged him again—shorter this time, but just as warm. “But we’ll be together soon, buddy.” Then he leaned in, forehead resting against Keith’s for a tick. “Patience yields focus.”

Keith wasn’t quite sure what Shiro meant exactly, but there was something in his tone that touched Keith to his core. He understood. He didn’t like it, but he understood.

The fact that guards showed up at that point only reinforced Shiro’s point. They needed to move, and now.

\--

If you’d served on one Galra cruiser, you’d served on them all. Finding where they’d hidden the knife he’d had since he was a child, and then the hanger bay was no problem. But the Red Lion was another story. She was…breathtaking. And had a barrier up—which kept Galra away, but would make escape difficult. After all, Keith had been a willing soldier of the Empire a few phoebs before. Why would she trust him?

“I know I’m a Galra solider, like the ones who caught you,” Keith began slowly. She was a robot, but he couldn’t look her in the eyes. “But I’m here to help, if I can. Let me make up for my past sins. Please.”

Nothing.

… Nothing but Galra blasters. Keith snarled, because they were **not** getting this Lion. He ducked, slid, and disarmed a guard—and then shot him. He shot two more, but then the Red Lion fired to life, and ate him.

\--

“Good kitty,” Keith whispered as he sat down in the pilot’s seat. He’d flown before, but this was different. He could feel her in the back of his head, telling him what to do, that the Blue and Yellow Lions were nearby.

_What the heck?! A very annoying voice shouted over the comm. “I thought there wasn’t a Red Paladin yet!_

“Well, there is now.” What else could Keith say?

 _Hey, I’m all for more help,_ a deeper voice added. _I’m Hunk of the Yellow Lion, and my friend is Lance of the Blue Lion. So, who are you?_

“Keith Kogane,” he said, and was shaken by how right it felt. “Keith Kogane of the Red Lion.”

\--

“You served the Galra Empire willingly, and you expect me to accept you as a Paladin with no qualms at all?” Princess Allura, another part of the Voltron legend that turned out to be real, stared at him coldly. 

Shiro bristled. “Keith saved my life. He gave up his freedom for mine. He would never—”

Keith held up an arm. “She’s right, Shiro. I wouldn’t trust me, either.” He hated it. But he deserved it. “I fought for Zarkon, and she’s right to distrust me.” There was only one thing to do.

Keith knelt before her, head hung low. He handed her his knife. “If you really think I’m a threat, then kill me before I can cause more damage.” Shiro cried out, but now Allura held up a hand.

“You.” Allura frowned thoughtfully. “Alteans believe in peace first, Keith.”

“Galra don’t,” he reminded her. “You have every right.”

“I… you know, I’m hesitating now,” she admitted. “If you wanted, you could kill me, kill Shiro, and take the Lions.”

Keith shook his head. “I have no right. And a lot to pay for.”

Allura was silent for what felt like forever… and then she pressed the knife back into Keith’s hand. “I believe you. And please stand up.” She almost smiled at him. “If my fath—if the Red Lion trusts you, then so do I. But,” she added, “betray that trust and you’ll wish I’d stabbed you.”

“Of course. That only makes sense,” Keith said as the princess left, and then Shiro looked like he was going to pass out. “Shiro, is everything all right?”

“No, Keith!” Shiro huffed. “You—you were really going to let Allura kill you?!”

“She has a right. The Galra took everything from her—”

“You’re important, too,” Shiro snarled, grabbing Keith’s hands so quickly it was startling.

But it wasn’t enough to shake him. “Shiro. I was a soldier. I was part of the Empire that killed her people. I helped conquer world after world, and—”

“And you realized what you did was wrong, and are trying to make up for it.” Shiro held Keith’s hands tighter, like he was something precious. Like he was something Shiro needed. “The universe needs that kind of example, Keith. I… I need that kind of example.”

“Shiro…”

“I forgot a lot of what happened, but I know that I did bad things, too.” Shiro took a shaky breath. “But when you look at me the way you do, I know I can’t be all bad.” 

Did Shiro really see him that way? Then maybe he wouldn’t mind if Keith hugged him. “I… I only knew you for a little while,” he whispered against Shiro’s neck. “But I can tell you anything that I know. About the time we were together.”

“Actually, I remembered a lot of that when we found you.” Shiro’s voice was unsteady, but warm. “The house, and the ship, and, um, the fur.” There was an unspoken question in there.

“It’s a long story, Shiro. But this is how I should look, don’t worry.” He cleared his throat. “I do feel naked without the fur, though. How do you Humans deal with that?”

“Overpriced clothes. But I’m sure we can find you something other than prison clothes somewhere in the castle.” Shiro was smiling, and still holding him. In fact, he was leaning in closer. “Any preferred colors?”

“You’re going to make fun of me, but… I like red.” Well before meeting the Red Lion, of course. But no one would believe him now. 

“Okay. Color coding it is.” Keith huffed, but he didn’t mind.

He didn’t mind when Shiro kissed him, either. Not at all. 

\--

Final Note: And done! I was going to end more (you would find out that Thrux and Merla were okay, and had joined the Blade of Mamora), but I’m swamped with school, sorry to say. Maybe another time. ;;


End file.
